forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LiaraDragon
Welcome! Well met, LiaraDragon, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Silver dragon page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Moviesign (talk) 23:29, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Silver dragons Hi! You've been trying to change the 3e subtype of silver dragons to air, but this isn't correct. The main statblock for silver dragons in the 3.5 MM (page 86) says it is cold, and so does the table on page 4, but the Young Adult Silver Dragon on page 87 says it is air. It seems to be in error, but it hasn't been corrected in errata. Future statblocks for silver dragons also say cold, so this would be the correct subtype. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:18, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :So for the silver dragon could it be both? :LiaraDragon (talk) 12:54, May 4, 2019 (UTC)Lianna ::No, it can't be both. The official subtype is cold. The air subtype is an error. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:00, May 4, 2019 (UTC) If it was "an error" as you put it why is it in one of the official MM's? Because I'm not technically wrong.LiaraDragon (talk) 11:55, May 5, 2019 (UTC)LiaraDragon :Because the books are full of errors and that's normal and that's why they release Errata to correct them. No, the air-subtype Young Adult Silver Dragon has not been corrected in Errata, but the main stats in the Silver Dragon entry in the MM 3.5 and absolutely every other silver dragon in 3.x D&D are cold-subtype, which shows us cold is correct and air is an error. And it's really not worth debating. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:44, May 5, 2019 (UTC) : Liara, if you read any of the official errata, they specifically note that when disagreements occur in a published sourcebook, the "rule" is to use the information in a monster's statistics blocks over descriptive or example material. ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:19, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Wow. If you aren't able to look at all sources what kind of Wiki are you? All the other books do is state resistance not subtype. LiaraDragon :You haven't provided one valid source yet. If you want more, here is a WotC article starting silver dragons have the cold subtype. Here is a reviewer who agrees and provides with their own errata. But if you really must insist, then fine – that one specific unnamed Young Adult Silver Dragon has the air subtype, and no others whatsoever. But it's still not a character in the Realms, nor is it valid for the wiki, nor is it a topic of any interest. Have a nice day. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:32, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Yeah well then WotC is going back on what they said and lied to us. And even they can be wrong. : Hi, Lianna, : I am a bit confused about why you seem so bothered by this. You yourself just said, "And even they can be wrong." That's exactly what this is. The only time that silver dragons are given the "air" subtype is in that one example location, which directly conflicts with all of the several other times the silver dragon is given the "cold" subtype in 3e sources. WotC did not lie or go back on what they said; they made a simple human error. In that same book, on p. 4, silvers are listed as cold. On p. 86, they are listed as cold. In the Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, p. 118, lists cold twice. Page 121 does as well, also twice. All of the twelve sample silver dragons listed in the back of that book give only the cold subtype. : We aren't trying to be cruel or anything; we are trying to be correct, and based both on common sense and on the official way of handling such things as I noted in my reply above, there is no doubt that air is simply a mistake. : If you know of any official publication from WotC that says, "Actually, every time we said 'cold' that was the error; it should be 'air'," then please let us know, and we will happily change it to "air". : ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:49, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Well then maybe thay changed it. LiaraDragon (talk) 10:34, May 8, 2019 (UTC)Lianna. :Maybe, but it would've been during development; it would fit their weather powers. But the designers went with cold, leaving just that erroneous entry. In any case, the cold subtype is how silver dragons get immunity to cold and vulnerability to fire; they can't function without it and air gives them nothing. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:31, May 8, 2019 (UTC) I understand that but still. I think you guys should at least consider that other people know about that entry 3.5 because just mentioning it somewhere in the article would make me happy. – LiaraDragon :Alright then, I've made a footnote in the article about it. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:23, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Thank you.LiaraDragon (talk) 11:21, May 10, 2019 (UTC)Lianna